


Jealous

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: He notices him looking at her and he can't deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the amazing HRCstories on tumblr.

“Well as you know I’m all about the Razorbacks” Bill stated to Peter. He and Hillary had decided to stop into town for ice cream, well ice cream for her and he opted for a vegan smoothie. They ended up joining a couple locals in conversation. Hillary gravitated to a group of women at a table and Bill sat with the lone other guy in the shop. They struck up a lively conversation about sports, college football in particular, but as the conversation wore on he noticed that Peter’s eyes kept cutting to the table where the ladies sat. “You said you were a USC fan what do you think are there chances this year?” Peter wasn’t paying attention, Bill followed his line of vision, his jaw clicked with annoyance when he noticed what or more specifically who he was looking at. Bill cleared his throat and Peter looked back at him.

“Sorry Bill” he said his eyes still cutting to look at Hillary. Hillary sat oblivious to his stare. She was licking an ice cream cone and Bill noticed Peter lick his own lips. Finally noticing she was being watched Hillary looked over at their table and smirked a bit. Bill became incensed, was she smiling at Peter? Was she interested in him?”

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

Hillary was usually a very conservative dresser. Probably tired of all his years of complaining about showing too much skin. Today she’d opted for a V-neck sweater that showed just enough of her ample cleavage. Peter was clearly enthralled by the small peek of her milky skin, the skin slightly dotted by reddish freckles. He shifted in his seat, giving up any airs that he was still listening to Bill. Bill knew exactly what he was thinking and what his body was doing and he was absolutely furious. Bill turned to Hillary. She had finished her ice cream, and was slightly leaning forward as she engaged in conversation with the women. The sweater fail down slightly and Bill could see a hint of the lacy bra underneath, he knew that Peter noticed as well.

He liked that she kept herself covered most of the time. She was beautiful, curvy and feminine and it was only for him. Bill looked back over at Peter when he noticed him run his fingers over his lips as he continued to eye Hillary. Bill weighed whether or not he should confront the man for ogling his wife. He noticed his eyes dilating and a slight hum that could be construed as a moan when Hillary threw her head back in laughter, the full column of her creamy neck exposed. Peter bit his bottom lip and Bill had enough.

Bill stood abruptly and walked over to Hillary.

“We’re leaving Hillary” he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her up out of her seat. The ice cream shop went quiet. Hillary was unable to say anything as it happened so fast. Bill walked quickly out of the shop with a confused Hillary trying to keep up with his fast pace. Once they were outside she yanked her arm away.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Bill?

“I don’t want to talk about it” he said trying to get into their vehicle, but she grabbed him and pulled him back.

“You just embarrassed me in front of our neighbors and you don’t want to talk about it?” her voice was raising with each word she spoke.

“Look I said it was time to go that’s final no explanation needed or forthcoming” she gasped at his chauvinistic behavior. Hillary shook her head and caught a glimpse of the people from the shop standing in the window looking at them. Bill looked over and saw that they had an audience. They both climbed into their vehicle and headed for home.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

The short ride to their house was tense and quiet. She was still seething at his behavior. For his part, he was starting to feel embarrassed that he’d reacted the way he did. In hindsight, it was childish jealousy and possessiveness. It’s not like he hadn’t felt those things before, but he never handled it quite so badly. Hillary hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped. Bill sheepishly followed her into the house. He knew she was going to have one of two reactions, shouting or ignoring him.

When he came into the kitchen he realized it was going to be the latter. She busied herself, not looking his way when he came in and leaned against the frame of the archway. He tried to catch her eye, but she ignored him.

“I’m sorry” he said softly, Hillary continued to ignore him. Bill pushed away from the door and came further into the kitchen. He walked to where she stood at the counter leafing through envelopes. “Hilly” he stated in a sing song voice, but she did not bite. “I was wrong for what I did” she finally looked at him.

“Damn right you were, what was that William?” she was hot with him.

“I got jealous” he looked away feeling stupid. Hillary frowned.

“Of what, my ice cream cone?” she said sarcastically. He looked down shuffling his foot.

“Peter was looking at you, and I know what he was thinking and you have that low cut top on and I just got angry” she sighed and threw her head back trying to compose herself. She looked at him.

“Bill, I didn’t freak out when I noticed Cheryl staring at your ass when you were in line now did I?” Bill’s brow quirked up. She may not have freaked out as she described it, but he knew that tone. She was jealous, just as jealous as he was.

_You're the only one invited_

_I said there's no one else for you_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_When you get jealous too_

He rounded the island and came to stand in front of her. Bill turned her to him. “I’m sorry darling, I just lost my head. You’re so beautiful, I don’t want other men looking at you and thinking about you like that” Hillary shook her head.

“Bill I’m nearly seventy…”he put his finger to her lips stopping her statement.

“Doesn’t matter you are still sexy and beautiful. I know what I see in the eyes of other men. I know what they’re thinking, what they want” His voice took on a husky quality as he thought of what he wanted. She blushed slightly recognizing the change in her husband.

“You can’t go around dragging me out of rooms just because you think another man is looking at me” he shook his head.

“No not what I think, what I know. I did handle today badly, but the way he was undressing you with his eyes. I knew he was imaging what you felt like, what you taste like and it just made me so angry. You’re mine I don’t want any other man thinking of you like that” he stepped closer to her.

_I turn my cheating music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning ready to face you_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

“This is why I don’t wear clothes showing skin, you always overreact, thinking someone is looking at me” Bill pulled her to him.

“No overreaction just the truth. He was looking at you, studying the soft swell of your breasts, the creaminess of your skin, those cute little freckles. You’re so beautiful, sensual, men wonder what lies underneath that cool exterior that keeps me coming back after all these years. They want it for themselves and I will kill anyone that tries” his eyes darkened as he held her close. Her chest rose and fail faster as she felt the heat began to spread throughout her body and settle between her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip and shuddered as his hand moved from her back down to her ass. Bill cupped a cheek and squeezed it before lowering his mouth to the exposed skin of her chest. He licked until he reached the valley between her breast. Hillary wound her arms around her neck. Bill kissed the swell of each breast and then looked up at her. He stepped back from the embrace, grabbing her hand as he walked out of the kitchen towards their bedroom.

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why (that's why)_

_I still get jealous_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous by Nick Jonas


End file.
